Gender Bender
by pelangi senja
Summary: Kumpulan drabble chara Eyeshield yang digenderbend. First chap for Sena Kobayakawa birthday, mind to read and review?


Fict yang berisi drabble-drabble singkat ini didedikasikan untuk Eyeshield 21 a.k.a Sena Kobayakawa yang ulang tahunnya sama denganku! Yeeey! Tapi maaf banget karena telat publish T_T

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warning: genderbend, super OOC, typos, humor garing, drabble gaje,**

**dan keabalan tingkat tinggi sejenisnya**

* * *

><p><strong>Sena yang digenderbend memiliki rambut yang panjang terurai, segalanya sama, yang berubah hanya rambut dan kelaminnya ._.v<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Story One: with Hiruma<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari usai latihan sore, Hiruma memanggil _Eyeshield_ 21, _runner_ wanita timnya yang berambut hazel, "Cebol Sialan!"

"Y, ya Hiruma_-san_?" Sena—si _runner_ itu langsung berlari ke arah Hiruma.

"Besok kau kutunggu di depan stasiun sepulang latihan, kita akan pergi kencan dan kau tak punya hak untuk menolak." ucap Hiruma sambil berlalu menjauh.

"Eh?" dan sepertinya butuh satu jam bagi Sena untuk memahami kata-kata kapten timnya barusan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Two: with Haha Brothers<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sena, tolong belikan kami roti ya," pinta Juumonji dengan halus sambil menyerahkan beberapa helai uang pada Sena.

"Ba, baik!"

...

Selang tak berapa lama, Sena kembali dengan tangan hampa dan wajah yang ditekuk ketakutan, "Ng ... Rotinya habis ...," ujarnya takut.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"Ma ... maafkan aku!" Sena semakin takut akan nasib yang akan menimpanya. Ia hanya bisa semakin menundukkan wajahnya, hampir menangis.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa, Sena." sahut Togano menenangkan.

"Kami jadi tidak bisa makan siang hari ini," sambung Kuroki dengan nada memelas, "tapi kamu pasti masih mau membantu kami 'kan, Sena?"

Sena akhirnya berani mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, "A, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Jadi makanan kami ya?" tanya mereka bertiga lengkap dengan senyum khas om-om mesum.

"HIEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Three: with Mamo<strong>

.

.

.

Suatu pagi di _clubhouse _Deimon,

"Pagi, Mamo_-nee_," Sena menyapa Mamori dengan ceria.

"Pagi, Sena." namun Mamori membalasnya dengan sangat amat tidak bersemangat.

"Mamo_-nee_ kenapa jadi tidak bersemangat begitu?" tanya Sena polos pada Mamori yang sepertinya langsung berubah dari amat sangat tidak bersemangat menjadi amat sangat bersemangat ingin memukul seseorang—seseorang di depannya kini.

"Mana bisa aku membalas dengan semangat sapaan orang yang merebut Hiruma dariku?" sentak Mamori dengan senyum masam menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Eh? Mamo_-nee_ cemburu?"

Mamori hanya tertunduk malu tak menyangkal.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Four: with Shin<strong>

.

.

.

Sesaat sebelum pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats melawan tim Oujo dimulai,

"Shin _-san_,Shin_-san_," Sena menarik-narik seragam Shin dengan lembut untuk menarik perhatian lelaki itu.

"?" Shin hanya menatap Sena dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nanti jangan _tackle _aku ya ...," muka Sena berubah memerah malu, kemudian ia meminta Shin untuk merendahkan badannya agar ia bisa berbisik di telinga Shin, "hari pertama nih,"

Wajah Shin pun langsung ikut-ikutan memerah karena mengerti dengan perkataan Sena barusan.

Dan pada hari itu entah ada badai seperti apa yang akan datang, Shin tidak men-_tacle_ Sena sedikit pun yang tentu saja membuat Deimon menang mudah.

...

"Hiruma_-san_, apa tidak apa-apa kita berbohong?" tanya Sena setelah pertandingan usai.

"Kekeke yang tertipu lah yang bodoh!"

Ah ... si setan satu itu, benar-benar ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Five: with Riku<strong>

.

.

.

"Sena?"

"Riku?"

"Kamu beneran Sena?" mata Riku terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Iya," jawab Sena dengan malu-malu.

"Wah! Kamu jadi cantik banget! Aku sampai pangling lho!"

Pipi Sena lantas langsung merona, "Ah, Riku _-kun_ bisa saja, kamu juga makin keren ...," puji Sena balik tetap dengan malu-malu, mau.

"Kita pacaran yuk, Sena?"

Yak! Tembak langsung Saudara-Saudara!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Six: with Kakei<strong>

.

.

.

"Kakei_-san_ kalau dilihat dari dekat terasa makin tinggi ya," Sena melihat Kakei dengan benar-benar mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Um ... Ano, kamu mau coba kugendong, Sena?" Kakei bertanya dengan lembut dan pipi yang merona merah.

"Ah, tidak usah, Kakei _-san_,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakei sangat kecewa mendengar penolakan Sena itu.

"Soalnya aku masih belum mau mati di tangan Maki ..." terang Sena lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Seven: with Yamato<strong>

.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah pertandingan tim Deimon melawan tim Teikoku di _Christmas Bowl_, tiba-tiba Yamato mengeluarkan pernyataan _absolute_-nya yang membuat semua orang di sana sukses terkejut tidak serentak, dikarenakan kecepatan impuls otak yang berbeda.

"Sena! Cintamu akan kudapatkan! Itulah pernyataan _absolute_-ku!"

"Yamato ... ano, ini sedang di tengah-tengah pertandingan lho ..."

"..."

Lalu pertandingan pun terpaksa dihentikan sementara.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Eight: with Suzuna<strong>

.

.

.

Tanpa ada angin, hujan, badai, maupun ombak dari Kakei, Suzuna melempar _in line skate-_nya ke Sena.

"Kyaaa! Suzuna-_chan_, kamu kenapa tiba-tiba ...,"

Belum sempat Sena melanjutkan kalimatnya, Suzuna sudah menyembur duluan dengan kata-katanya, "Jangan pernah dekati Rikuku lagi! Ingat itu!"

Oh, cemburu ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Nine: with Monta<strong>

.

.

.

"Hm ... Sena, kalau nggak ada yang mau sama kamu, aku rela kok pacaran sama kamu," tawar Monta sambil senyum-senyum mesum, tak sadar 'kah ia jika dilihat dari sisi mana pun dia yang paling mengharapkan Sena? Putar balik fakta segala ...

"Eee ..." Sena menatap Monta ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana, Sena? Kamu nggak usah malu-malu deh!"

"Ee ... itu Monta, kita 'kan cuma teman biasa ...,"

"..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: haloo, apa kabar semua?

Jadi, di fict ini aku bakal bikin tiap chapnya ada chara yang di genderbend, untuk yang pertama ya, si Eyeshield itu, buat chap 2 ada yang mau request? Insyaallah suara terbanyak akan direalisasikan ._.v

Makasih buat yang udah ngasih selamat ulangtahun buatku, fict ini juga untuk kalian.

Oh terus juga buat **Hikari Shourai **yang waktu itu minta fict humor dariku, maaf kalau gaje ya, Hikari OAO"

Dan tak lupa juga fict ini untuk kalian yang udah baca, makasih lho ya :*

Mm ... terus, karena udah liburan, aku bakal janji mengurus fict-fict yang terbengkalai, tunggu aja ya ._.v juga akhir tahun ini aku bakal tunangan tuh sama uke-ku, **Ayutenshi Yunna P** XD

Sip deh, mind to review?


End file.
